Icewing
by flippinUrtables
Summary: this takes place right after fire wing. Goth is planning his revenge and  shade is gone. or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Shade skimmed over the treesover his summer home, tree haven. he saw chinook and for tried to speak to him but nothing came out. then he remembered that he was dead.

in their roost Marina watched as griffen slowly woke up. she looked around and found that shade was gone. she was about to call out when she remembered that he had died in the underworld. She tried to push the thought out of her mind but part of her wanted for it to stay. she didnt want to get past tragedy. She didnt even think she could. Marina flew from the roost to go hunt.

Millions of wingbeats away in the southern jungle Goth waoke from his and phoenix's roost. he glanced at the outlines of several of his followers that survived the explosion a few seasons ago. Anger boiled up inside him. he vowed he will one day return to the northern forest and take revenge on the bats that caused him so much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

shade found his former mate Marina's roost and fell asleep beside her. his last thought before falling asleep was if only he could live again and with that he wrapped marina in his invisible wings.

Marina felt a presence next to her she turned around but saw no one. thinking it was her imagination before she fell asleep with griffin in her wings a strange feeling of confort filled her and she noticed that the presence was now wrapped around her. Without thinking she muttered one word, Shade.

Shade awoke early. casting a glance at Marina he flew off. in his mind's eye he sees a tiger moth in flight. wishing he could go hunt he grabbed at the tiger only to be sucked in its body. shade felt himself as the tiger moth. suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw chinook plunging down on felt himself diving towards the saw a tiny hole he was plunging towards. He felt himself being drawn into the hole and exited the tiger moth in time to not get get stuck inside its body but not quick enough to avoid being drawn into the hole. he lost conciensness just after he felt as if a giant shadow was cast over him.

shade awoke and tried to get up. a staggering pain drove him back down-pain, I havnt felt that in a long time he said outloud. he felt around his body, his Body? shade looked down and saw his physical form. then he realized with a jolt what had happened. he had reentered the underworld. he had entered the body he sacrificed for griffen and luna.

Shade fainted a second time when he saw how great his wounds were.  
SSHHAADDE Shade woke to the sound of his name but saw nothing. SSSHHAADDE shade woke again and this time he felt a presence around him. then he noticed his surroundings. he lay at the foot of the great tree. then he felt the presence pierce his mind, suddenaly he saw pictures in his mind, pictures he had seen before he died. at a sight of the island where he first met Marina his aye began to water and he felt as if his heart had been torn to pieces. then the precence spoke again. Ssshhaadde Sssilverwing. shade looked around at the images and saw an empty one. suddenly he was drawn into the empty picture. there the presence not only filled him it swirlled around him but when he tried to touch it it flowed out of his grasp. Then a bright light apeared and the pictures of the Great battle and Nocturna's promise filled his head. after the pictures dissapated nocturna herelf stod in his view. Shade silverwing, she said in a gentle but firm voice. You have fulfilled my promise and because of this I am in your debt. what is it you want. Shade replaied in a voice that surprised him but realized it was his own said I have lived as a spirit for a season and i would like new life. Nocturna turned her eyes to him and said I can fulfill that wish but the process is a painfull one, are you sure? yes replied shade eagerly. Nocturna vanished and shade was about to panic when he felt like he was inpaled by a thousand needles, he immedietly lost conciensness.

shade awoke by a pond. he stared at it and realized that it was the same one he played by when he was a newborn. he turned and saw tree haven in the distance. with all the strength he could muster he called to a bat nearby who was chasing a moth. the bat turned in annoyance but his annoyance grew to shock as he recognized who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Marina had just finished her 2nd beatle when Jarod and Osric flew down to her roost, out of breath but still talking as fast as they could. Osric finally calmed down and met Marina's questioning stare. Its about shade! she said. At this Marina's mood brightened and she asked what is it? Jarod hurredly replied he's been found but he's badly hurt. Marina quickly soared to the scene and helped chinook carry him back to Tree haven.

Shade awoke to the sound of hushed whispers. his eyes were blurried and he couldnt see anything but using his mind's eye he saw the worried faces of 6 bats staring at him. He was about to talk but darkness engulfed him once more. shortly before sunrise shade awoke again but his vision was still blurry. using his echo vision he noticed that the 6 bats were still there feeling awake he bolted upright to the surprise and shock of the bats watching. 2 of the watching bats fainted with shock while the others took a step back before sighing with relief. The first bat to walk forward was cassiel. shade's eyes suddenly cleared and when he saw his family he embraced them with his wings. he noticed that Ariel was crying. putting his arms around her he said his first words he said in a whole season. Miss me anyone? this made veryone grin and ariel and cassiel both said welcome back son. griffen embraced his father. Shade hugged him back but then noticed that Marina wasnt Marina? he fretted. cassiel gave a grin and gestured towards the ground. there lay Marina and luna who both had fainted. shade took the water filled leaf and splashed the water onto the 2 females faces. they both awoke with a gasp. After her recovery Marina led shade with her wing to their own roost. there she explaned what had happened while he was gone but halfway through he cut her off and said I know, I was there. After a moment marina understood and remenbered what had happened 2 nights she burst out crying but when shade tried to confort her she shoved him hard and he almost fell of their roost. Marina screamed at him HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT? YOU KILLED YOURSELF WITHOUT ANY SECOND THOUGHT AND IN THE SEASON YOU WERE GONE DID YOU KNOW HOW I FELT? shade replied in an even voice, I know but that was the only way. Marina knew that he was right but she couldnt get over anything just yet, OF COARSE YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING DONT YOU? I WISH I'D GONE WITH CHINOOK! the moment that she said that she immediatly threw her wing over her mouth. After a moment of awkward scilence Marina spoke again but in a softer tone, you know I dont mean it. with with that Shade brightened and he wrapped Marina in his wing and they both fell asleep. Meanwhile Griffen was still awake and when those words left Marina's mouth he felt guilty since he knew the whole thing was his fault. He glanced at Luna and a small smile crept across his face, well at least everything gonna be OK in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Millions of wingbeats away from the northern forests Goth and pheonix were watching their 2 children train. "they are getting better." Pheonix commented. Goth just grunted in reply. Ares, their oldest son was facing off against Hector, their youngest son. athey saw Hectior fly straight up with Ares right behind him. Then he suddenaly folded his wings up and plummeted toward Ares. Ares caught by surprise was tackled by hector as they plummeted toward the ground. At the last second Ares grabbed his younger brother's wing and pushed him in front of him, pulling up just before Hector would've hit the ground. I win Ares shouted. Goth flew down to where they were. Good job Ares he congratulated. "Someday you shall lead the army to the ? Ares asked eagerly. "oh sooner than you think" said Goth before returning to roost with Pheonix.

Shade awoke feeling refreshed. Most of his energy that he had lost when he died was about replenished. Unwrapping Marina from his wings he took of to hunt. Shade flew to the very top branches of the tree. He roosted there for a few moments listening to the was all he heard for a while. " reenjoying life? a voice suddenly asked. Shade spun around and saw Chinook perched on the end of his branch. "Is there something you need?" Shade asked. "Yeah there's a visitor that urgently needs to speak to you." "Who?" Shade asked. "See for yourself!" grinned chinook. Shade fluttered back to tree haven and distinctively heard Marina chatting quickly. Shade looked inside and jumped back just as a python sprung at him. He fell backwards and saw the python disentigrate into tiny beads of sound. Shade knew that only one bat could echo project that well. "zephyr!" he cried out when he saw the old albino bat perched on a branch next to Marina. "long time no see Shade?" he gazed at him through blind eyes. "how'd you get all the way here?" the moment Shade said that he knew that he had asked a stupid question. With Zephyr's advanced hearing he could probably hear a grasshopper jump from a million wingbeats away. "what brings you here?"he asked. Zephyr chuckled for a moment before saying in a serious voice, "that is something we need to talk in private. gestureing to Marina and Shade to follow him he led them to the topmost branch of tree haven.

Goth was sleeping in his roost when he had a dream. He was chasing Shade but when he tried to grab him Shade dissapeared. Shuddenaly he was plunged into darkness. A deep voice said to him."Goth, beware." Goth was cast out of his dream world and woke up panting. He ran the dream he just had over again. "beware." He muttered to himself. "beware of what?, Shade was dead so that couldnt be it." Goth dissmissed his dream as a trick of his mind and fell back to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Shade followed Zephyr up the knarled branches of tree haven. Even for his age Shade had discovered, Zephyr could easily keep up with most of the bats a quarter of his age. This made Shade think a bit and he realized that it has been 2 years since the season that he had first migrated and met Marina. Back then he was still being called runt. Shade chuckled silently and marveled at how fast time flies. He could still remember that day as if it was yesterday. Finally reaching the top Shade roosted beside Marina and Zephyr. The old bat looked at shade with blind, tired eyes. Shade suddenaly realized that since meeting zephyr 2 years ago at the human cathedral the old albino bat must be at least 24 years old, very old in bat standards. However age looked as if it had barely taken a tole on the old bat. "Shade" he croaked out. "yes?" shade replied timiddly. "Shade, Goth has rebuilt his kingdom, you must stop him." Shade let out a shudder. "Never dead, he thought" Shade turned to zephyr. "how must I stop him?" he breathed out. Zephyr looked at him, " that I dont know, but if you don't the northern kingdom will fall within 3 seasons. Shade looked with rage burning in his eyes. He sayed" I must leave in 3 days time, Will you be coming?" zephyr looked at him with solemn eyes. "No, he said, I will help you through dreams but i have too few wingbeats left to make this nodded and was about to fly down when Marina grasped his arms. "I will come too!" she said. Shade shook his head. "No he said, i can't risk your life." "Shade" Marina pleaded. "I've already lost you once. Then her eyes burned with determination. "I won't let it happen again!" Shade looked at Marina and saw that she wasn't going to back down. Shade sighed before replying "alright if that's your decision." Marina grinned up at him "I knew that you would see things my way" she said before embracing him and flying off.

Later that day shade and Marina slept wrapped in each others wings. The mood was tense and they knew the journey ahead will be one of his most dangerous ones. For now he had everything he could lose. Shade fell asleep after a while and after that Marina seeped into blackness in the warmth of his wings.

Hctor was very agitated. After his brother proved that he was the better Warrior the rest of the vampyrum treated him as dirt. His brother was the center of attention and he was forced to live in his shadow. Hector crushed a long stick insect between his teath in frustration. "no more" he thought. It will soon be time to take action!" and with that he flew off with a wicked grin plastered on his face. 


	6. Chapter 6

Goth and Pheonix roosted inside the pyramid with their high priest Patecatl discussing a secret plan. Since Voxaco died Patecatl was put in charge of worshiping Zotz and making scrifies. Patecatl claimed that he has had a dream about zotz. Zotz had said to him that he was once again coming. "before we make the sacrifices we must make sure that they are all from the Northern kingdoms and a few vampyrum who failed him durring the previous attempt 2 years ago." Goth Mulled over this for a minute and turns back."Ares has proven himself in battle. Let's give him his first army to lead!" Patecatl nodded and flew off to spread the news. Watching him leave Pheonix turns to her mate and asks "is it really time for Ares to lead?" Goth looked back and said "No other time like the present." Pheonix nodded and flew waited for a moment and followed her. From a dark section of the cavern Hector squeezedout of a crevice and flies into the forest.

Griffen felt sick in the stomach when he heard his father explain what Zephyr told him. After unsuccessfully trying to convince his father to let him go with him he flew back to his roost and found Luna waiting for him. "are you going?" she asked him. "yes" "your dad let you?" "yes" "really?" "yes" Luna stared at him for a few seconds before asking "are you lying to me?" Griffon grinned sheepishly before replying "probably." Luna rolled her eyes and said "well you could have just said so the first time I asked!" Griffon looked at her for a moment before asking "Hunt with me?" Luna smiled and replied "gladly." They fly off in search of the best hunting spots. In another part of the tree haven SHade and Marina are heading back after a nightly excursion of hunting. Shade roostswith MArina right beside him at their roost. Shade wraps Marina into the warmth of his arms and they fall asleep in each others embrace.

Goth stood in front the vampyrum that had been summoned for the sacrifices later. All of them were trembling at his feet and some were pleading innocence. One even started sobbing but his sobs were cut short when Goth slit his throat in a quick move. After this all the other sacrificial vampyrum drifted into a eerie silence. Goth nodded approvingly and the gaurds lead the sacrifices into the holding chamber deep in the heart of the pyramid. "Now to find the soon-to-be commander" He thought before flying off in search of Ares to give him the news.

Marina awoke early and blushed when she noticed that Shade's wings were still wrapped around her. Nice and cozy she thought before nudging shade awake. Shade woke up after her 3rd shake and asked "What?" before turning a light shade of red and released Marina from his wings. Marina stretched her wings and asked Shade "care to hunt with me?" Shade nodded and together they flew outside in the warm rays of the rising sun.

In case of any questions the name Patecatl was that of one fof the Aztec gods. I just thought that it would be a appropriate name.

PS: please review!:) |;-) Spartan1320


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own own silverwing (though most of you guys know) or any other Kenneth Oppel books.

Some charactors later on are made up though.

PLease Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ares stood before 150 vampyrum soldiers. THese soldiers mad up about 70% of the vampyrum army. the remaining vampyrum were supposed to keep gaurd at the remaining pyramids in case of danger and gaurd any prisoners taken, or gaurd the vampyrum chosen for the sacrifices. Hector, now the second in command flew up to him and said "the king has ordered us to take 300 prisoners, most favorable silverwings and brightwings. the rest are to be rounded up and used as a feast when we get back." Ares nodded and gave was about to fly off when hector continued. "Our first stop is bridge city where there is a large colony of graywings, kill them all" Ares gave his his brother a surprised look. We only want silverwings and brightwings remember?" he said with a taunting air in his voice. Ares gave his brother a cold glare and flew off to join the soldiers.

At tree haven Shade and a band of around 40 other males, excluding Marina, gave their families their farewells knowing a good number of them would not be returning. After taking off Shade guided the band towards their first destination-Bridge City. Marina flew beside Shade, "are you sure this is going to work?" "yes it will" replied they were surrounded by a squadron of owls that took off from the trees. A few minutes later shade was was explaining their situation to the owl gaurds, who sent for the king, no longer Brutus. Shade was met by a owl of medium build and had a lightning bolt in his plummadge. "Orestes" Shade exclaimed. Orestes looked carfully at him before hooting out "Shade! I thought you were dead." Shade grinned and explained what has happened. At the mention of the vampyrum army Oreste's face grew dark. "I knew they'd be back." Shade asked him "Are you going to warn your father ?" Oresetes looked at him before asking "How long were you gone?" "1 season why'd you ask?""well Brutus is no longer here, you might think he died in battle but actualy he was too old after ruling for 30 years. So now Im king." "Congratulations" Shade exclaimed. "hardly, you wont believe how much work ive got to do, i barely get time to see my family." "a family!" Shade exclaimed, "I was gone longer than i should've. "yes you probably were." Suddenly 2 small owlets crashed through the fers and tackled Orestes. Orestes chuckled and said "these are my sons Barlus and Larus." At this the to owlets ganged up on shade and started pecking at him. "ITs a bat" they both squeeled happily. "yes" Orestes said "now go play somewhere else I have buisness to attend too." "awww" they both sighed but did as they were told and stumbled off to play elsewhere. "They're adorable" Marina exclaimed. "well wish you luck" Orestes said and Shade and his group once again took off for their sestination. 


	9. Chapter 9

Not enough people are reviewing(0 so far) so i decided to update less often on both my stories and start stories on other books. I might update more if i get more reviews.  
PLEASE REVIEW so i know to make any changes on my stories so far. If its a good review give yourself apat on the back, if bad, post it anyways so i know what to change to make my stories better. 


	10. Chapter 10

Orestes told shade about the route to Bridge city. Nodding shade and his group departed and headed

south towards Bridge city. After flying for about 6 hours they arrived at the outskirts of the

human city. There they were able to relax and hunt for a while. After hunting the group crouded

into an old oak tree and fell asleep with Shade and Chinook standing gaurd. "When i get my hands

on a vampyrum im going to pop his head off his shoulders!" CHinook boasted. "Yeah right Chiook"

SHade retorted while rolling his eyes. Typical Chinook, a ego the size of Hibernaculum but equiped

with a brain the size of a mosquito. "I will, You just watch!" Chinook argued back. This

arguement probably would have last night had not Marina was awoken and told them to shut up. After

that Shade and Chinook silentley fumed but neither wanted to voice out his thoughts for fear they

would be on the recieving end of Marina's wrath, well actualy just shade when Chinook started

boasting a minute later. Still Shade kept quiet and almost felt like screamingin frustration when

the next sentries finaly arrived.

The next morning Shade woke up next to Marina. He noticed that the sun was barely up so he

decided to sleep again. Sudddenaly out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur of movement. He

focused at the movement and saw a large group of varied bats over the horizon. Curious shade

decided to take a look at the newcomers. In his haste to take off Shade accidentaly woke up

Marina who let out a groggy "Whaaa.."before her gaze fixated on Shade. "Hey Shade, Wait up!" she

cried out, startling shade and almost made him stumble off the branch. "Where ya going?" She

asked. Shade pointed at the fast approaching group of bats and Marina understood. Together thay

flew forward to greet the group of unknown bats. Ariving, Shade called out towards the bats. Afew

bats turned towards him before darting towards the trees. "Hey wait up" shade cried out before

he and Marina followed the strange bats. After just entering the dense folige Shade heard a thump

behind him and a small grunt from Marina. turning around Shade saw a graywing with a rock

holding Marina's limp form against a tree branch. "Marina!" Shade yelled as Marina stirred and

started gasping for breath. Shade dove for the graywing holding her and succeeded in making him

release Marina. After a quick fight the larger graywing clearly had an advantage. suddenaly a

voice in the forest yelled out "STOP". The graywing gave shade a final shove and flew off.

Shade flew over to check on the now recovered Marina. Shade helped Marina to her feet. Standing up

only to have a half dozen pointed sticks from 2 silverwings, a brightwing, and 3 graywings

pointed at them. Then the bats parted to reveal a old but tough looking graywing who stared at

Shade and Marina silently. Then a smile parted across his featutes and he clapped shades back with

his wing. "My, if it isnt Shade silverwing! its been a long time since i last saw you." Shade,

stunned suddenaly recognized this bat. "Achilles Graywing?" he asked questionatley. "Yes, who

else?" Shade now noticed that the pointed sticks were no longer pointed at them but were stuck to

the ground. A brightwing asked "Achilles, who are these two?" Achilles looked at him and said

"Why, this is the bat who won back the sun!" Then Achilles turned back to Shade. "Though it was

rumored that you were killed a season ago." Shade was about to reply Marina cut him off. "Its a

long story." She answered. Shade looked at her questioningly but kept his mouth shut after

recieving a warning glance. "Ahhh, Marina. The last time i saw you was almost 2 seasons ago,

you've grown up a bit. "Marina smiled and replayed " thank you Achilles". Then a Brightwing gaurd

spoke up."Are you the bat that destroyed the vampyrum?" "yes" shade replied. "I played a part in

it." "Well then, you may not recognize me but my name is Hermes, I was one of the survivors of

the vampyrum." Shade looked at Hermes. "Well, the vampyrum arent completely gone." "Yes, we all

know that." Achilles interupted. "What?" Marina and Shade both cried out at the same time. "The

reason that we are on high alert and away from our home Bridge city is because of the

invasion." "What invasion?" Marina asked. Achilles repllied in a serious tone. "Bridge city has

fallen, we were all ill prepared for war with the vampyrum, losing almost 500 bats to a war i

thought was nonexistant!" 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hooray, im finally restarting to update this story. The reason i was on

hiatus was because there was a lack of intrest in silverwing fnafictions for

a long time. Now that more people are updating i decided to update this

fanfic to. However i am very low in ideas so if anyone has one, feel free to

post it in a review or a message. Finally, from now on I am making all

chapters over 1000 words so updates will usually be up in 3-5 days.

Shade and Marina were taken back for a second. "The vampyrum has invaded?"

Shade asked. Achillies snorted and replied "Yes, and this time their numbers

are greater than ever." Marina shook her head in disgust before something

sparked her interest. "Who is leading them?" She asked, almost afraid of the

answer. Achilles looked at her for a moment before shrugging, "A large

vampyrum named Ares along with his father Goth, why do you ask?" Shake bit

his lip and said "Goth was the same vampyrum that led the vampyrum during the

solar eclipse." Achillies's expression didnt change but shade saw a glimmer

of shock flicker across his eyes. "I thought he was dead!" He growled. Shade

sighed and said "I guess i should probably start the explanation from the

beginning." Achilles got into a confortable roosting position and his

soldiers followed his lead. After letting everyone get settled he told of his

saga through the underworld and ended with how he had a dream sent by

nocturna warning him of the upcoming events. After he finished his story was

finished he looked at Achilles for any signs of reaction. Hefinally sighed

and said in a low growl "I feel that i might be becoming too old for this

stuff." Throughout this whole time shade noticed a brightwing whose face was

more downcast than the others. Shade turned to Achilles, "We arent leaving

for another day, gather any remaining troops and help me overcome the

vampyrum threat." Achilles nodded and turned to his remaining troops, "Well

you heard the Silverwing, get to buisness!" The other bats scrambled into

action and immiedietly began to take to the air, following Achilles. However,

before the one brightwing could lift iff shade grasped his shoulder. THe

brightwing turned questioningly. "Yes?" "You seem depressed with something

other than the bridge city incident." He sighed for a moment and stared at

something in the distance before turning back to shade. "I used to have a

sister, She would have loved everything you've done." Shade's intrest grew.

"You said everything in past tense, what happened?" "Three years ago, she was

captured by humans. They banded her and because of that she was banished

from the colony." What was her name?" "Marina."

"Marina." The Brightwing said. Shade stumbled back in shock. The brightwing

gave him a look of confusion. "Is there a problem?" SHade shook his head

before saying "Wait here for a moment." Shade flew off and found his mate

discussing matters with Achilles. "Marina, come quickly!" She looked at shade

questionately before saying to Achilles "Excuse us for a second." Before

taking off after her mate. Shade returned with Marina to the brightwing.

"Marina, do have a brother?" Shade asked. Marina looked at him in surprise

before saying "Well I had a brother." That was all shade needed to hear. He

brought Marina to thebranch where the brightwing was waiting. "What was that

all about?" He asked Shade before he noticed Marina. "Hello there, who are

you supposed to be?" Marina looked at him before replying "Hi, my name is

Marina, whats yours?" "Marina..." The other brightwing said slowly. "I once

had a sister named that." Marina's ears perked up for a second. "Matthew?"

She gasped out suddenally. "How'd you know my name?" He said, shocked. Marina

put him in a quick embrace,how could you not know your own sister?" "Marina?"

Matthew sayed. "The one and only!" Marina replied joyfuly. "But what

happened? Everybody thought that you were dead!" "Well I almost was, but

Shade here appeared one day..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~about an hour and a life story later"~~~~~

Wow, that's awesome!" Matthew exclaimed. "That's the basic reaction we get

from most people, right Shade?" Marina laughed. "Sure is!" Shade replied

back. "Well, now that your band is gone you would be welcomed back into the

colony." Matthew said. Marina's expression became serious. "Shade, can you

excuse us for a moment?" "Ok," Shade said and flew off. When Marina saw that

shade was out of earshot she turned to her brother. "Listen, had this been 3

years ago i would have gladly accepted, but now-things are different."

Matthew nodded and said "I understand comepletly, I had a mate too, well come

visit sometime!" Marina smiled and said "I will!" Then she thought about his

words, "What do you mean you had a mate?" Matthew's face became sullen,

"Vampyrum. A few days ago our colony was ambushed and she was killed along

with the rest of our family." Marina gasped in horror, "I'm so sorry!" She

exclaimed. Matthew turned quickly with rage in his eyes. "For what? This is

why i'm with Achilles right now, I'm here to get some revenge." Marina sighed

and said "Me too brother, me too." After talking for a few more minutes

before rejoining Shade. "So,did you two catch up to everything you missed?"

He asked happily. "Shade,you knew all along?" Marina asked. "Of coarse, wasnt

it obvious?" Marina thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, it was." Then

achilles flew back, "It is almost dusk, you should probably awake your

friends. Shade nodded and flew back to the tree where his group of

silverwings were roosting. "Wake Up!" He called out loudly, waking most of

them up. However CHinook was still sound asleep so Shade thought for a

moment and shoved him out of his roost. Chinook woke up and managed to take

flight before he hit the ground. He flew back and glared daggers at Shade

before flying off to hunt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the silverwings were done hunting Shade introduced them to Achilles's

group. After that Achilles then called for a meeting with everyone. "I apologize for hurried introductions but we are out of time. AS may or may

not know, Bridge city has fallen to vampyrum forces and we have suffered

heavy casualties." This statement caused a few gasps and dismayed looks among

the gathered bats. "However, Achilles continued, there is even graver news.

"If anymore bats are captured, they were to be brought back to the jungles

and sacrificed to raise Zotz. Their main targets are the Silverwings and

Brightwings." Chinook piped up from the crowd, "Of coarse its always us that

get into big trouble, first the owls and now this!" a few voices of agreement

rang up from the crowd. Finally Achilles finished with "It appears Shade and

Marina here are the main targets." Shade scowled and said "Goth sure has to

be real mad to always want to hunt us down." "Memory like an elephant."

Marina huffed, earning a few chuckles. Achilles looked at them, "Shade, you

know the most about the vampyrum, so for this journey I appoint youas the

leader. All chattering stopped and they looked at shade. Shade gulped and

said "Ok achilles I won't let you down. Achilles smiled and said "Good, thats

what I want to hear!" Shade turne to the gathered bats and in a strong voice

said "Everyone, the first order of buisness is to looked for the few

survivors." Without hesitationthe bats did as they were ordered. Marina

tepped Shade's shoulder and Shade turned. She smiled secuctively and they

movedinto kiss when Chinooks voice completley ruined the moment, "Hurry up

you two lovebats, now's not the time." Shade and Marina both blushed heavily

and glared at Chinook.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at tree haven~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Griffon paced around and when he was sure no one was looking, he darted out

and headed towards where he thought his father was located. "Heh heh, got

away clean!" He thought. "Where are you going?" Griffen jumped in surprise

and accidentaly flew into a tree. "Ow..." he moaned painfully and heard a

loud giggle. Turning, he saw Luna perched on his branch, trying her best to

hold in laughter, and failing miserably. "What are you doing here?" Griffen

said. "I saw you leave." Griffen cursed under his breath for not checking if

anyone followed him. Then Luna's curiosity grew. "What are you doing?"

"Nowhere!" Luna sighed. "If your trying to follow your dad it's going to be

dangerous." "I know." Luna bit her lip but then said "I guess you need

someone to make sure that you don't do anything stupid." Griifen smiled.

"Does that mean your comming with me?" Luna rolled her eyes, "Of coarse

dummy, do you know anyone else that crazy?" Griffen laughed and said "Never

did." Earning a slap across the face.

Finally I finsished, look for updates once or twice a week because I'm just lazy. Read and review. 


	12. Chapter 12

AN, Sorry for the long wait between updates. If your a person that actually spend time to read author notes would already know how lazy I am. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Keep your fears to yourself but share your courage with others.~Robert Louis Stevenson ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shade and Marina along with the others had in the city. Even though this meant lengthening the journey they had wanted to make sure Zephyr could get home safe. After dropping him off at the cathedral they resumed their journey with Zephyr giving a goodbye wave and saying "It has been an honor being at your service Shade." Shade was troubled and puzzled by this. It was almost as if the old bat had predicted something or thought he was dying, neither of which was a surprise but Shade sincerally hoped it wasnt the latter, or the first either. Shaking his head he flew on towards a route that would take them near bridge city. Although Bridge city had already fallen Shade wanted to gather information about the vampyrum forces. After determining how powerful the invasion force was they would head on towards the southern pyramids where the resistance should be light because most of the fighting force was gone. There, they would finally destroy the pyramids and any of Zotz's hops of reigning again. "Foolproof!" chirped Matthew after he had finished. This however, caused Shade to glare sharply at him. "What?" "Usually when someone says foolproof, something bad happens!" Matthew shrugged and said "newborn superstition." Shade sighed and the group continued in relative silence. Marina, who usually flew right beside him was replaced by Achilles. She had decided to spend more quality time with her brother. Shade felt a slight pang of jealousy but then guitily pushed it out of his head. Marina hadnt seen her brother for 2 years, she deserves some time with him." He thought. He looked up and saw the lights of Bridge city light up in the distance. Signaling with his wing he and his companians roosted in the woods. "Why are we stopping?" A gruff voice called out. Shade recognized him as the other silverwing named Bhargest(Bar-guest). Shade whispered "Quiet, from now we travel under the cover of the trees. Keep your vision sharpp an be on thelookout for Vampyrum patrols. Everyoe nodded and left, with the exeption of Marina. She looked around and said FInally we're alone. Shade also looked and grinned. They moved together and Marina rubbed against Shade. They waited a moment before kissing and nuzzling each other. About 5 minutes later Achilles and everyone else had arrived back and Chinook was about to call out Shade's name when he spotted them. Instead of ruining the moment Chinook decided to do something else, mainly calling for everyone to take a look. About another five minutes later Shade and Marina finally broke apart Shade smiled and turned, to be greeted by the eyes of his entire group of bats. Some of them had a look of awe oon their faces, some had a look of embarresmant and one, namely had almost fainted because he laughed too hard. After a moment of awkward silence Matthew joined Chinook and then so did everyone else. Even Achilles couldn't surpress a chuckle. Shade and Marina looked at each other as if to say "Great another moment ruined." Then Shade shrugged and said "That's enough everyone I'd like to hear your reports. The carefree attitude was immediately gone and was replaced with a dead seriousness as each bat relayed his or her information. "Resistance is heavy. I estimate around ten score of vampyrum sheltered in what was our home." Said Bhargest. Shade swallowed unconfortly, even this was not something he planed for. "How are the vampyrum getting enough food?" He wondered. He knew that Vampyrum had to have a large quantity of food to keep up their army. Matthew snorted in disgust and said "They have enough food alright, from the corpses of our fallen. Shade almost vomited and had to catch Marina, who fainted from Shock. "So, they are this savage?" Shade growled. "yeah, you won't believe what we saw." Matthew continued with his story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Twenty minutes prior~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Come, this way!" Achilles hissed to his squad, which consisted of him, Chinook, Matthew, Bhargest, and 3 other silverwings named Los, Shaun, and Crus. Currently they were hiding behind a pillar on the outskirts of the destroyed colony. "Matthew, take lead, Bhargest, watch our 6... Bhargest?" They turned and saw that the Silverwing was no longer following them. "Guess he scouted ahead." Matthew shrugged and they continued on." The squad then met up with the other two contigents led by Carl Graywing and Chinook Silverwing. "Everyone, we must go in silently. We shall enter through the north side and then infiltrate the perimeter, understood?" nodds shook through the crowd. The bats then proceeded undetected to the north wing. Matthew was crawling when a wing draped over him. "ggaah!" He screamed out when he saw the mangled wing off one of his own species. The entire group stopped and stood shell shocked before there was a growl. They spun around around and saw a vampyrum under them, eating the corpses and not paying them any attention. "That's it time to leave!" Achilles said. "Hold on," Matthew said, comming with an idea. "If we destroy their food supply then they would all have a crisis in the making. Achilles stroked his beard for a moment and then said "Ok, let's see what we can do." chinook looked up and saw that the corpses were dangling in a platform. The ropes holding it up were connected by a rusting padlock. "Sure wish Shade was here, we could use his sound tricks." Chinook grunted. He then cracked his knuckles, "Time to rely on brute force- Matt, open the lock!" "what?" Matthew exclaimed. "Just kidding!" Chinook laughed and then started pulling the lock to no avail. Then Achilles stepped up, took a look and tapped the lock gently. The lock immedietely broke off. "How'd you do that?" Chiinook gaped, astounded."Dunno, there was a button and I pushed it." Achilles replied. "Hey!" A gruff voice called out. They all turned and saw the vampyrum from earlier staring at them. "Fly!" Bhargest shouted. "Huh, when di you get here?" Chinook asked. "Later!" Bhargest hissed and took off, quickly followed by the others. Then, they heard a "Gah!" and a gargle. They turned around and saw that the platform had fallen, right on top of the vampyrum. Everyone gave a collective sigh and flew on.  
~Oh, that's what happened Shade said. "I'd better watch out or you'll outfo me in adventures." Chinook rolled his eyes and said "Lik that's gonna happen!" Then they flew on, towards the south. "Hey were'd Bhargest go?"  
~~~~~~~~~~Goth's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Goth was fumming, Period Dot. His food supplies were obliterated. He turned to his spy, a bat relaying information to him about Shade's group. He sighed, "Keep following them and report to my outposts, if you can kidnap the Brighwing or the Silverwing, It will be good to have a hostage. The frightened silverwing nodded and said "Remember my end in the deal!" Goth nodded, "yes, a fifth of the northern forest!" The silverwing nodded and flew off. 


End file.
